Herald of the Hunters
This is the first story in a new serial I am making. It is my Interpretation of what will happen to the toa mahri, the gold being and its skakdi. I hope you like it. Chapter 1 Helryx looked at the three agents with an air of victory, she had finally convinced three of her members to go to the base of the dark hunters. The time when she could just send Rojak to Xia for years at a time was gone, as was the island itself. Rotok was finally recovering from an incident involving a "stange talking kinkola". and was going on his first mission for a few hundred years. And the toa of psionics she was sharing her mind with, Takoa was only going as she needed to communicate to the other two somehow and Helryx couldn't afford anyone but those on the mission knowing what they were doing. 'So Takoa, as I told you, let the crazy ones do the work, right?' 'yes of course Helryx." thought Takoa politely.' 'Well don't do anything stupid, or you will have me, the dark hunters, and quite a lot of other miscellaneous beings to answer to.' Helryx felt the mental connection break and was once again in the castle of the insane great being with all those other unusual creatures. She looked at the tiny fragment of Takoa's arour in her hand it was wuth this she cmmunicated with her agents while she was away. she could use her mask of psychometry on it to track down the owner and make a connection with her. However there were other things to think about now. "Well, off to the dark hunters I suppose." Chapter 2 The dark hunters had built a strange fort like campsite on an island in the great ocean on what was once aqua magna. They had begun to build walls in a similar style to the old fortress on Odina. The odd trio looked at the campsite-fortress of the dark hunters. As they apprached they were stopped by a strange creatre that seemed to fluidly chage shape as it moved which was guarding the main gate. Rojak stepped forward and looked down onto the dark hunter. The shapeshifter had clearly not been used to seeing things the sise of Rojak standing so near and so his neck hurt just looking up as much as he had to to meet the monster's eyes. 'Hello my little fluid-bodied friend, me and my companions would like to enter this place to speak with "The Shadowed One", allow us to enter or be instantly killed.' 'Speak for your self.' muttered Takoa who really did not fancy a face to face conversation with the evil ringleader of an organization of thieves and murderers right now. 'You may not pass,' replied the shapeshifter looking suprisingly confident. Apparently he met this sort of CLUNK. Rojak, Takoa and Rotok stepped over the unconcious body of the guard after what Rojak called "an inrticate stun manovre" and anyone else would call "bashing someone's head". Rojak strided toward a nearby dark hunter; 'WHERE IS "THE SHADOWED ONE"?' roared Rojak. The hunter didn't need to be told that abliging was a good idea and quickly pionted to a large makeshift building. 'Thank you for your help,' said Rotok politely to the bemused dark hunter as they left. Chapter 3 'Let me get this straight,' said "The Shadowed One" 'You want to "borrow" the Mask of Time and use it on some skakdi Who made a big gold monser that controlls the minds of whoever appraoaches it?' 'Yep.' replied Rojak. 'And you do realize that "borrrowing" something something with a ridiculous story as an axcuse for "eventally bringing it back" is also called "stealing" among the most intelligent among us?' 'Yep.' replied Rotok. 'And you expect us to comlpy to theese demands?' 'No, not really,' said Takoa, 'but I think that the big blue monster thing with us probably has other Ideas.' 'Well yes' said Rojak, 'We Believe that the skakdi have managed to create.. This story is as yet unfinished Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Stories